(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of creating and using a family disaster plan implemented by electronic means and capable of automatically contacting subscribers. User geographic and demographic information is used to generate templates to assist in drafting the family disaster plan. A database or server generates relevant information in the planning stage and generates dynamic communications during and after an emergency.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to provide emergency notification are known in the related art. However, the related art fails to provide the advantages of the present invention.
A Family Disaster Plan or (“FDP”) is a document that is traditionally created by a family to memorialize agreed upon actions to be executed in the event of a contemplated disaster or emergency. Various disaster support agencies encourage the creation and use of FDPs as means of preparing for and surviving a disaster. While a traditional FDP in the related art may include meeting instructions, directions to supplies, contact numbers, and other emergency related guidelines, FDPs are very limited in their real world utility:
FDPs are static documents. An entire family needs to memorize and actively update the FDP as family conditions and/or family members change.
FDPs rely upon family members to undertake many tasks that are impossible to accomplish in a disaster situation.
FDPs are not easily accessible by rescue, fire, medical, or law enforcement authorities wishing to assist families in need.
FDPs do not change dynamically as a disaster progresses.
In addition to traditional FDPs, the related art includes various means of generating various alarms to members of the public or to members subscribing to a warning system.
U.S. patent application 20060109113 by Reyes discloses an alarm system for use in predetermined buildings or facilities. Reyes does not provide notifications to people who may be located in unknown areas.
U.S. patent application 2002/0039405 by Newland provides general alarms and general notifications to subscribers, but fails to provide individualized information particular to each user. Newland acts as an electronic alarm bell, and fails to allow individuals to communicate information to their friends or family members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,384 by Satomi discloses means of replacing computer and network equipment in the event of a disaster and discloses means of facilitating a disaster plan for a geographic location. Satomi fails to assist individuals in creating disaster plans and fails to communicate individualized messages to disaster victims or their families.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,477 to Contractor provides means of delivering a message from one subscriber to another. Contractor provides a system that leaves recorded messages in the event a subscriber is not home. Contractor fails to provide means to subscribers to coordinate their emergency plans and fails to provide individualized information to disaster victims.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,346 to Markowitz discloses an electronic phone tree that is activated by a subscriber to summon help and to send pre-defined messages to friends and family. Markowitz fails to provide disaster victims means of updating their family members as to their status and location.
Thus, there is room in the art for means and methods of facilitating and executing family disaster planning and implementing dynamic communications between family members during and after a disaster.